The invention relates to a gas fitting having a shut-off element (shut-off valve) for the supply pressure, a pressure regulator, and a pressure gage for the pressure indication.
Laboratory gas-tapping points have hitherto been constructed very non-uniformly. The most important construction units--the supply-pressure shut-off valve, tapping-point pressure regulator and back-pressure pressure gage--are arranged visibly next to one another as separate units. Such a gas-tapping point is described, for example, in DE 4223233 C1.
The known gas-tapping points have the following disadvantages:
multiplicity of variants of laboratory gas-tapping points, due to various installation situations in the laboratory furniture: table fitting, energy lines, energy bridges, discharge fitting (long and narrow) and upright fitting PA1 complex appearance due to various operating levels and many corners and edges PA1 a multiplicity of sealing points and screwed connections between the individual components PA1 dimensions which are too large PA1 high cost for stockkeeping due to the multiplicity of parts PA1 expensive maintenance PA1 inadequate ergonomy, and PA1 excessive weight.